In radio communication systems, analog to digital and digital to analog conversions are carried out. Inherent to these conversions, a quantization of signal values is performed. The type and design of a quantization that is used affects the quantization error (and thus the signal to noise ratio) and the power consumption of the circuitry performing the quantization. Since a low power consumption and a low quantization error is desired, there is a need for improved quantization methods.